


Having some fun

by wIBBLEY_wOBBLEY_tIMEY_wIMEY_sTUFF



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wIBBLEY_wOBBLEY_tIMEY_wIMEY_sTUFF/pseuds/wIBBLEY_wOBBLEY_tIMEY_wIMEY_sTUFF
Summary: The Doctor sometimes picks you up for adventures, but he gets suspicious when you can't go with him as soon as he calls...
Relationships: The Master (Simm)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Having some fun

You rushed down the corridor to a quiet spot and you answered the phone.

“Hey, Doctor!” You answered the phone.

“Y/N! How are things in normal life? Missing the TARDIS yet?”

_Now… how to answer this…_

“Oh, yeah. It’s so boring at home!”

_Technically you hadn’t lied to him._

“Well grab your shoes and a rain mac I’m taking you somewhere special!”

_Oh god!_

“ACTUALLY… right now isn’t great for me, Doctor”

“What do you mean? I can drop you back the moment we left and any work you have you can do on the TARDIS, if you really have to.”

_How could you get out of this?_

“I’m in the middle of something at the moment and don’t want to leave right now. How about tomorrow?”

“Oh… really?”

“Oh, come on, Doctor, you’re in a TARDIS! It won’t affect you.”

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow then- Hang on, what do you mean by _a_ TARDIS?”

_Oh, just go!_

“Sorry, Doctor, I really have to go.”

“Ok, see you tomorrow, Y/N!”

You hung up and slumped against the wall in exasperation. He was getting suspicious of why you could never go with him as soon as he called. You couldn’t tell him though; he’d stop taking you away with him.

“He’s getting suspicious, isn’t he?” The Master rounded the corner, leaning on the doorway, grinning evilly.

“He’s clever, if I keep postponing on him, he’ll figure it out!” you said as you pushed past him to get to the console room. You tossed your phone onto the console and sat on a chair.

“Oh, please! He might suspect that you’re not being honest with him and ask you, but he’ll never go so far as to suspect me!” He could be arrogant sometimes, but it was worth it. He took more risks than the Doctor, giving you the adrenaline high you needed.

“He might if I keep saying things like _a_ TARDIS.”

“Why do you bother going with him at all? I’m so much more fun! Maybe you’re not worth my time!” he quipped. You were too tired to argue with him right now.

“Yeah… maybe…” you said groggily. His mouth turned to a frown and he sat up straight, offended. He got up and started to shout.

“If that’s how you feel, maybe I should drop you back at home! Then you’d be free to go with old goodie-two-shoes whenever the mood strikes him!”

“Oh, shut up, would you!?” you shouted back, and fell back into the chair. He wasn’t ready for you to respond so harshly so fast. You’d been with him for so long you’d built up a tolerance to his anger problems, but today you didn’t want to take it. “You need to breathe, calm down and then come and talk to me.” His features morphed into an expression of disgust, shock and anger.

“Why? Why can’t I talk to you now? What’s **_so_** wrong with me being angry?” He ran forward to grab your shoulders. And your heart started beating even faster than when you had been running away from the Raxacoricofallapatoriuns, having obliterated their latest batch of eggs. You put your hands on his chest to keep a safe distance from him, you trusted him, but you also knew what he was capable of. But then you realised that his hearts were beating just as fast as yours. You shrugged it off as him being angry.

“Because you can be quite dangerous when you are angry, Master!” You started to push him away, but he held his position.

“How so? Do you think I would hurt you?” He seemed serious, but there was a hint of hurt in his eyes.

“No, I just think that-”

“Because I could… I am much more powerful than you!”

“And I’m not questioning that, I simply want to have this discussion at a different time.” You both stayed frozen for a minute in that position until he released your shoulders and walked over to the console and started to program a destination.

“Fine, should I take you home to go galivanting with you know who?” he said, quietly. You thought about this for a minute, but then you saw that he had calmed down, and decided to try to cheer him up. You walked over to him and sat on the console next to him.

“You know… he’s not coming until tomorrow. We could do something fun.” He smiled slightly and turned to look at you. “What can you show me that’s fun?” you challenged. He thought for a moment, almost daring himself to say something

“Do you trust me?” He eventually came out with, tucking a hair behind your ear. You looked at his hand then back at him.

“It depends. What do you have planned?” you barely got the words out before he moved his hand behind your head and pulled you into a surprisingly gentle kiss. Your eyes widened in shock before closing and you kissed him back. He pulled back and starred at you questioningly, waiting for you to run away or something. “That your idea of fun is it?” you asked teasingly. In an instant his face morphed into his familiar evil grin.

He pulled you back into a searing kiss and moved to stand between your legs. You moved your hands to the back of his head, and he moved his other one to your waist. When you pulled away for air, he trailed your jaw with kisses, leaving little love bites down your neck, which you knew would leave marks, but you were enjoying this too much to care, until he found the spot that sent a jolt of pleasure through your body. You tightened your grip in his hair and he let out a moan. He moved back to your kiss-reddened lips and slowly ran his tongue along your bottom lip and used the resulting gasp to slide his tongue into your mouth and he began to explore. You moved your hands to his waist and started to untuck his shirt. He noticed this and pushed your hoodie off your shoulders which you shrugged to the floor, while unbuttoning his shirt, which then also found the floor.

Realising where this was going, he pulled away suddenly and looked at you intensely, “Are you sure you want this? Don’t want to wait and play Doctor tomorrow?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked at him in mock annoyance.

“I’m sorry, am I kissing the Doctor right now or was I rushing him to hang up? I make the Doctor wait so that I can spend time with you. Right now, I am quite sure I want to keep _having fun_ with you.” he laughed his evil laugh, and you crashed your lips together. He pulled you towards him by your hips and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He picked you up and carried you through the corridors of his TARDIS to his bedroom.

* * *

You woke up in the Master’s arms and felt him squeeze you affectionately. You both dressed and went back to the console room where he programmed his TARDIS to take you back to your house. You kissed one more time and then went to leave when he grabbed your wrist and spun you back into him.

“Do you have to go? You could stay and we could have some more _fun_ ” he leant down and captured your lips in another kiss. Afterwards, you smiled against his lips.

“I have to go and _galivant_ for a while… but I’ll be back for some more _fun_ later.” You placed a chaste kiss on his lips and ran out of the door. His TARDIS dematerialised and you skipped your way into your house through the back door. You changed your clothes and grabbed a rain mac, because you vaguely remembered the Doctor mentioning needing one on the phone the day before. You heard the familiar sound of the Doctor’s TARDIS in your front garden and took one last look in the mirror before rushing to your door. But then you stopped, and slowly walked back to the mirror and there, to your horror, were the marks on your neck you had forgotten about. You thought that maybe you could cover them with make-up, but by the time you got to the stairs, there was a loud knock at the door.

“Y/N?!? Are you there?” Your stomach flipped with dread as you walked towards and opened the door. “Hey! There she is! Let’s go then, shall we!?” the Doctor beamed as he grabbed your hand and ran to the TARDIS with you. You were relieved, maybe the Doctor wouldn’t even notice. You touched the tender skin you were trying to hide, remembering the day you spent with the Master and didn’t really listen to the Doctor explaining where you were going this time.


End file.
